injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice:Marvel Heroes
Injustice:Marvel Heroes is an upcoming game,made by Nikki.studios and published by Marvel entertainment and Warner Bros. Inc. It conists of 26 playable characters and 10 DLC characters split into two season passes. it will be relased on Xbox one,Ps4,ps vita,Xbox 360,ps3,psp,and Wii-u. and it will have a comic and will be released on PC. it will come out on august 15th 2013. Syponisi The game takes place in the Marvel Universe and features Marvel characters as NPCs. Each location in the game is composed of several "instances" at any one time. This allows the game to run on one huge virtual server, rather than the game being split into different servers. Many missions take place within smaller instances. These instances are reset if the player leaves and returns. The storyline of the game deals with Doctor Doom obtaining the Cosmic Cube and features villains trying to prevent the heroes from interfering with Dr. Doom's use of the Cube. The game takes place in several locations, including Avengers Tower,Raft, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, the New Jersey Docks, Madripoor, the X-Mansion, the Savage Land, the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Doomstadt, Latveria, and Limbo. Story Mode TBA Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to that of the action role-playing game Diablo II. Marvel Heroes is free-to-play with micro-transactions used to fund and support the game. Players will not need to spend money to access the full game.6As characters gain levels, they gain a passive stat increase for stats that help that particular character and gain power points, allowing the player to further define the abilities of that character. Each character has three power trees that they can spend points. Each of the trees generally focuses on a certain mechanic or play style, such as Iron Man's shields, Hawkeye's trick arrows, or Deadpool's guns. As the character gains levels the player has access to more skills to spend points on and is able to put more points into existing skills. Each skill has a level cap, so more points cannot be put in a skill until a certain level is reached. End each skill has a maximum of 20 power points and a maximum of 40 points can be reached from gear bonuses. Currently, the game has a maximum level of 60. The majority of the game is dedicated to obtaining items, but there are other things you can do while in-game. There is a crafting system to upgrade gear and costumes, combine/split crafting materials, and craft consumables and artifacts. There is also player vs player combat that is in beta testing. Playable Characters Black Panther Black Widow Cable Captain America Colossus Cyclops Daredevil Deadpool Emma Frost Hawkeye Hulk Human Torch Iron Man Jean grey Luke Cage Ms.Marvel Nova Punisher Rocket Raccoon Scarlet Witch Spiderman Squirrel Girl Storm Thing Thor Wolverine. Stages Non-Playable Characters Factions Avengers Fantastic Four S.H.I.E.L.D X-men Aim Brood The Hand Hydra Maggia Purifers Sentinels Downloadable Content Black Panther *Armored Costume (Part of The Armored Costume Skin pack. Avalible If you pre-ordered the Game) *Tribal Costume (Unlockable in Story Mode) *Wakandan Tech Costume (Unlockable If you Complete all of Black Panthers S.H.I.E.L.D Missions) Black Widow Gray Jumpsuit Costume (Unlockable in Story Mode) Original Costume (Part of The Original Costume Pack. Free With compatibilaty Pack) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie Pack. Avalible if pre-ordered at Walmart or best buy) Cable Armored Cyborg Costume (Unlockable if Downloaded the Beta) Original Costume (Part of the Original Costume Pack) Classic X-Force Costume (Avalible in Compatibilty Pack) Captain America Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel Now Costume Pack) The Captain Costume (Avalible at Walmart Pre-order) Director of S.H.I.E.L.D (Unlockable if you beat all His Sheild Missions) Reborn Costume (PS3 Exclusive) Original Costume (Part of the Original Costume Pack.) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie skin Pack) Colossus Outback Costume (Avalible if Downloaded The Beta) Magneto's Acolyte Costume (Avalible If Pre-ordered at Gamestop) Classic Costume (Unlockable in Story Mode) Phoenix Force Costume (Part of the Phoenix Force Skin Pack) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! Skin Pack) Cyclops 90's X-Men Costume (Part Of the 90's X-Men Skin Pack) Classic Costume (Unlockable in story Mode) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! skin pack) Original Costume (Part of the Original Costume Skin pack) X-Factor Costume (Avalible in Walmart Pre-Order) Daredevil Secret War Costume (Unlockable if You complete All of Daredevil's Sheild Missions) Armored Costume (Part of the Armored Costume skin pack) Shadowland Costume (Free with Compatibility Pack) Deadpool X-Men Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Pirate Costume (Free with Compatibilty pack) X-Force Costume (Avalible in Walmart Pre-order) Unmasked Costume (Xbox 360 Exclusive) Sheriff Costume (Unlockable if you win 1 online Match) Emma Frost White Queen Costume (Avalible if you Beat All S.H.I.E.L.D Missions) Hawkeye Old Man Logan Costume (Free if Pre-ordered the Game) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie Skin Pack) Modern Costume (Part of the Modern Costume Skin Pack) Hulk Maestro Costume (Free with Compatibilty Pack) Mr.Fixit Costume (StoryMode Unlockable) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie Skin Pack) Gray Skin Costume (Best Buy Pre-order) Planet Hulk Costume (Avalible if you Complete All of Hulks Sheild missions) Human Torch Red Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Iron Man Mark 42 Armor Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! skin pack) Stealth Armor (Free With Compatibilty) Silver Centurion Armor (Gamestop Pre-order) Mark VI Armor Costume (Iron Man 2 Skin Pack) Mark V Armor Costume (Iron Man 2 Skin Pack) Mark IV Armor (Iron Man 2 Skin Pack) Mark III Armor (Best-Buy Pre-order) Mark II Armor (Walmart Pre-Order) Mark I Armor (Ps4 Exclusive) Starboost Armor (Xbox-One Exclusive) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie Skin Pack) Classic Armor (Wii-U exclusive) Jean Grey Black Queen Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Dark Phoenix Costume (Free with Compatibilty) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! Costume Pack) Ms.Marvel Binary Costume (Free with Compatibilty) Agent Of S.W.O.R.D Costume (Unloackable if you win 10 online Matches) Captain Marvel Costume (Unlockable if you win One King of the Hill) Classic Costume (Part of the Classic Costume Skin Pack) Punisher Classic Costume (Part of the Classic Costume Skin Pack) Trench Coat Costume (Avalible if you Downloaded the Demo) Warton Costume (Free with Compatibilty) Rocket Raccoon Guardians Of The Galaxy Marvel Now! Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! skin Pack) Original Green Costume (Part of the Original Costume Pack) Scarlet Witch The Crossing Costume (Free with Compatibilty) The Romani Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Heroes Reborn Costume (Gamestop Pre-Order) Marvel NOW! Costume (Part of the Marvel NOW! skin pack) Spider-Man Scarlet Spider Costume (Free with compatibilty) Symbiote Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Big Time Costume (Walmart Pre-Order) Classic Costume (Part of the Classic Costume Skin Pack) Sensational Costume (Unlockable if You beat All His S.H.I.E.L.D Missions) Future Foundation Costume (Part of the Future Foundation Skin Pack) Big Time Green Costume (PS Vita Exclusive) Storm X-Men Costume (Story Mode Unloackable) 90's X-Men Costume (Part of the 90s X-men skin Pack) Mohawk Costume (Free with Compatibility) Classic Costume (Part of the Classic Costume skin pack) Thing Jersey Costume (Story Mode Unlockable) Fantastic Pants Costume(Free with Compatibility) Future Foundation Costume (Part of the Future Foundation Skin Pack) Thor Classic Costume (Part of the Classic Costume Skin Pack) Marvel NOW! (Part of the Marvel NOW! skin Pack) Destroyer Costume (Free With Compatibilty) Avengers Movie Costume (Part of the Avengers Movie Skin Pack) Wolverine Brown Costume (Free With Compatibilty) Days Of Future Past Costume (Story mode Unlockable) Leather Fang Costume (Walmart Pre-Order) Patch Costume (Best Buy Pre-Order) Weapon X Costume (Gamestop Pre-Order) X-Force Costume (PSP exclusive) X-Men Uniform Costume (PC exclusive) Gallery # Category:Games